


We are what We are

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments, Multi, What-If, unpopular ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~1. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]2. Wine for two [Pennylock]3. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]4. Punishment [Moonzean + Oswald Cobblepot]5.  It's not a game for you [Gorzsasz]6. The one I really want [Thompkean]7. The end justifies the means [Gordent]8. Indelible Wounds [Cobblezean]9. Tick, Tock [GorTetch]





	1. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]

**Author's Note:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

Edward was staring at Jim through the grid of Arkham Asylum, caressing it with his fingertips. Although in that room there were dozens of voices, Nygma was desperately looking for the only one beyond that barrier, the only one that he couldn’t really hear, the only that he had something familiar.  
"In the forest... you told me that you were my friend. Were you really my friend, Jim?" He asked softly, an obvious concern in his voice. "Did you ever really cared about me? Or... did you just have pity?" He smiled bitterly, looking away from the blonde man, answering to himself. "If only you had been really a friend, you would understand me! You would help me! You're just able to throw me in here instead... "  
Gordon looked at him severely, bringing his fingers to touch Nygma’s. "I put you here because I want to save you, Ed."


	2. Wine for two [Pennylock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~
> 
> 1\. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]  
> 2\. Wine for two [Pennylock]  
> 3\. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

At the entrance of the huge manor, to welcome him, there was the Waynes’ butler.  
Harvey entered taking off his hat with a nod to greet him; when he was invited for dinner he had to expect that Alfred wanted to cook for him but, seeing him going to the kitchen, he remained surprised anyway. 

“Who always eats what you prepare is lucky.”  
Observed the cop, looking at the other man that was cooking and then he stopped himself to reply with a sheepish “Thank ya”, after that he got back to what he was doing before.  
While the dinner was cooking, Alfred poured him a glass of wine.  
“I hope you enjoy it.” He said giving it to him.  
Harvey accepted the wine and, after he drank it, he approached the butler: Alfred felt the beard tickiling his face and a second after that Harvey’s lips were on his.

He didn't have time to react, the other one had already turned away.  
“Do you enjoy that too?”  
The wine, that night, was definitely better.


	3. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~
> 
> 1\. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]  
> 2\. Wine for two [Pennylock]  
> 3\. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

Olga couldn't still believe it: on the kitchen's table of Cobblepot's house, on display, there was a huge bouquet.  
At first the woman thought it was a present for her master, but the gracious and simple note on them disproved her theory: "To Olga from Gabe" a trembling writing said.  
The woman found herself sighing and couldn't hold back a smile because of that sweet gift, she immediately unwrapped the flowers and put them with care in a vase.

"What beautiful flowers!"  
Oswald's voice, dressed to the nines, made the woman turn around towards the kitchen's entrance. She was the man sweetly smiling at her and, even though she imposed to herself some decency, she could do nothing but smile back at him.

"Love is a wonderful thing, don't you think so, Olga?"  
"Da."


	4. Punishment [Moonzean + Oswald Cobblepot]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~
> 
> 1\. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]  
> 2\. Wine for two [Pennylock]  
> 3\. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 4\. Punishment [Moonzean + Oswald Cobblepot]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

A piercing pain hit him at the temple. He squeezed the gun while his glance was going from a direction to the other: on one side Oswald was crying orders at him, panicking because of his obvious hesitation, on the other side there was her, Fish. The woman looked tenderly at him and talked to him in a sweet, calm voice, even though what had happened, what had be done to him, she didn’t stop to care about him… another pain.

  
How could he be so weak? How could he allow the tortures to make so simply slip away all those years together, all the love he felt, ending up working for the man that, now, was taking her away from him?

  
He looked back to her, answering at those eyes with sad melancholy. A solitary tear went down his cheek, then he pulled the trigger.

  
Would he put an end to that bond? Was that the punishment for his being so weak?


	5. It's not a game for you [Gorzsasz]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~
> 
> 1\. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]  
> 2\. Wine for two [Pennylock]  
> 3\. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 4\. Punishment [Moonzean + Oswald Cobblepot]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

"A police officer should not play the role of a bounty hunter." He said with a sadistic smile, while cleaning one of his guns.

Jim, in front of him, was still in shock because of what happened only a few moments before: he had been chasing a notorious criminal to earn something - now that he no longer worked for the Police of Gotham city - but the battle was more complicated expected. And, right when it was getting worse, a precise shot hit the criminal’s forehead, saving his life. The craziest thing was to find out who his was benefactor...

"I'm not playing!"

Victor watched amused and came closer and pointed the gun under his chin, making it raise. He was staring at his blue eyes, then licked the blood from Jim's face slowly going down near the lip of the other. 

"It’s not a game for you, Jim."


	6. The one I really want [Thompkean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~
> 
> 1\. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]  
> 2\. Wine for two [Pennylock]  
> 3\. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 4\. Punishment [Moonzean + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 5\. It's not a game for you [Gorzsasz]  
> 6\. The one I really want [Thompkean]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

She raised her eyes, looking at the church’s portal. Carried by Tabitha, Lee Thompkins was making her stage entrance.

She looked at her coming closer through the nave and then followed with her glance Tabitha that brushed her shoulder before going away, then she came back to concentrate on her ‘guests’. She pointed at Lee with the weapon she was gripping in her hand, and came closer to her face, reducing their distance to a few millimeters: “Hello, girlfriend. Let’s talk about this bad boy.”

Barbara ripped off the tape on the doctor’s mouth without any grace and, kneeling on the floor, rested her arms on the chair where Lee was tied, she looked straight to her eyes and started with her monologue. After spending endless minutes listening to Barbara defaming Jim Gordon, diminish their relationship, Lee took courage and talked: “You’re crazy, and Jim will never come back to you!”

“Who said is Jim the one I really want?”


	7. The end justifies the means [Gordent]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~
> 
> 1\. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]  
> 2\. Wine for two [Pennylock]  
> 3\. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 4\. Punishment [Moonzean + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 5\. It's not a game for you [Gorzsasz]  
> 6\. The one I really want [Thompkean]  
> 7\. The end justifies the means [Gordent]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

Dent kept playing with his coin, making it going through his hand’s fingers, faking interest in listening to Gordon’s words, who came to him to ask for information about Galavan’s trial.

Jim’s defence would have been one of the best thanks to the man but something still didn’t convince Gordon… how, for example, the other man was absent-minded during the interview.

“Harvey?” the cop called him back.

“I’m listening, James,” the attorney lied, throwing the coin in the air and taking it back in his hand’s palm. “It didn’t look like it.”

“We bet?” suddenly the dark-haired man’s eyes shined.

Gordon clicked his tongue, smiling annoyed and curious.

“What do you want to do with that two faced coin?”

“A little cheat to obtain what’s important, the end justifies the means, James. I already said it!” Harvey grimaced. “Let me use a fake clue at the court against the Mayor and I’ll win for you.”


	8. Indelible Wounds [Cobblezean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~
> 
> 1\. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]  
> 2\. Wine for two [Pennylock]  
> 3\. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 4\. Punishment [Moonzean + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 5\. It's not a game for you [Gorzsasz]  
> 6\. The one I really want [Thompkean]  
> 7\. The end justifies the means [Gordent]  
> 8\. Indelible Wounds [Cobblezean]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

Sometimes he remembered that piercing pain so clearly, that he could almost feel it again… with a pained grimace, he strongly gripped his wrist to make that feeling go away.

“Butch…?” he aimed his attention towards the one who called him: Oswald was heading towards him to give him orders, that he immediately fullfilled.

Even with the tortures he suffered, that took his old life away from him, and not last that pain that was caused to him, he couldn’t manage to hate that man. He knew that he would always be loyal to him until the end, as a support in the underworld, where they both grew up and matured, finding their role.

When he came back from his duties, he saw Cobblepot coming to him, the walk crooked because of the leg’s wound. He found himself, despite it all, smiling: they both had wounds indelible by then, both inflicted by someone who loved them.


	9. Tick, Tock [GorTetch]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbles' collection of unpopular ships ~
> 
> 1\. Through the Grid [Nygmordon]  
> 2\. Wine for two [Pennylock]  
> 3\. Love is a wonderful thing [Golga + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 4\. Punishment [Moonzean + Oswald Cobblepot]  
> 5\. It's not a game for you [Gorzsasz]  
> 6\. The one I really want [Thompkean]  
> 7\. The end justifies the means [Gordent]  
> 8\. Indelible Wounds [Cobblezean]  
> 9\. Tick, Tock [GorTetch]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to write drabbles about unpopular ships that we love, we obviously take prompts and suggestions, please let us know what ship you would like to see written about in comments, or asking here: http://riddler-enygma.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

Tick, tock.

 “Look at you, James.” Jervis whispered at the detective’s ear grabbing his face, forcing him to look at his reflection on the mirror, exactly positioned in front of them. “Look at you!” he continued, licking his earlobe indulging himself in a soft, sinister, crazy, laughter.

Jim’s eyes were absent even though he was looking at their half-naked bodies on the mirror.

He couldn’t talk, nor he could move. He was totally under Jervis’ hypnotic control… too strong to let him free himself just with his will.

He felt the other’s hand slipping in his pants while his lips, greedy, went to kiss and bite his neck’s skin.

The only thing Gordon could do was softly moan because of those attentions and going closer to Tetch’s body asking for more.

Tick, tock.

The alarm-clock ringed.

“Damn it…” Jim snorted, rubbing his eyes. “Not again!”


End file.
